Ikemen desu ne
Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2011 Details * Title: 美男ですね (Ikemen desu ne) * English title: You're Beautiful * Genre: Comedy, Romance * Episode: 16 * Country: Japan * Language: Japanese * Original network: TBS * Original release: July 15, 2011 – September 23, 2011 * Runtime: Fridays 22:00 * Related dramas: ** Korean: 'You're Beautiful ** '''Taiwan: 'Fabulous ★ Boys Synopsis Miko is a 20-year-old girl. She is pure, but prone to make mistakes. Since her father, who was a composer, died, she stayed at an orphanage with her twin brother Mio Sakuraba. Now she is at a convent dreaming of becoming a nun. But, one day, a strange man named Mabuchi asks her to join a famous band called A*N*Jell, due to her brother being out of the country. Once she agrees, something bigger than a love triangle starts to evolve, along with other people intertwined to this story. Cast A.N.JELL * Takimoto Miori as Sakuraba Mio (Male) / Sakuraba Miko (Female) ** Furutachi Yura (古舘優空) as young Miko ** Furutachi Kuu (古舘玖優) as young Mio * Tamamori Yuta as Katsuragi Ren ** Tanaka Riu (田中理勇) as young Ren * Fujigaya Taisuke as Fujishiro Shu * Yaotome Hikaru as Hongo Yuki A.J Entertainment * Takashima Masanobu as Ando Hiroshi * Yanagisawa Shingo as Mabuchi Hajime * Katase Nana as RINA * Nose Anna as Sawagi Yumiko Others * Kojima Haruna as NANA * Tanoshingo as Toru * Imori Miyuki as Sakuraba Shigeko * Manda Hisako as Mizusawa Reiko Reporters * Rokkaku Seiji as Deguchi * Yamazaki Shigenori as Hashimoto * Shimizu Yutaka as Baba A.N.JELL's fans * Takahashi Maiko as Misaki * Aoi as Nanami * Aizumi Moeri as Ayumi Guests * Koda Kumi as herself (ep1) * Aoki Yuko as one of the guests in Mio's Welcome Party (ep1) * Kato Sylwia as one of the guests in Mio's Welcome Party (ep1) * Tanaka Minami as one of the guests in Mio's Welcome Party (ep1) * Ishizaka Koji as Harada (ep1) * Tani Kanon as a child from the Aozora Gakuen (ep1) * Honda Miyu as a child from the Aozora Gakuen (ep1) * Nagashima Terumi as a child from the Aozora Gakuen (ep1) * Uchida Junki as a child from the Aozora Gakuen (ep1) * Kasuga Kanon as a child from the Aozora Gakuen (ep1) * Sasahara Naoki as a child from the Aozora Gakuen (ep1) * Aoyama Kazuya as a child from the Aozora Gakuen (ep1) * Yoshida Akane as a child from the Aozora Gakuen (ep1) * Yashiba Toshihiro as a A.J Entertainment security guard (ep2) * Uchida Mikako (内田三香子) as a waitress (ep3) * Yabe Yukiko as a shop assistant (ep3) * Fujimoto Ryo (藤本涼) as a street clerk (ep3) * Tsujimoto Yuto (辻本優人) as a photographer (ep3) * Aoki Kazuyo (ep3) * Masuda Naohiro (升田尚宏) as a news caster (ep4) * Katori Shingo as himself (ep6) * Ihara Ryoka (ep11) * Kitayama Hiromitsu cameo (ep11) Production * '''Screenwriter: Takahashi Maki * Producer: Takahashi Masanao * Director: Tsuboi Toshio, Hirano Shunichi, Ozawa Yuki * Music: Ichikawa Jun, michitomo Awards * 15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2011): Best Drama * 15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2011): Best Actor - Tamamori Yuta * 15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2011): Best Actress - Takimoto Miori * 15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2011): Best Supporting Actress - Kojima Haruna Category:TBS